Past
by ILuvLuckyandElizabeth
Summary: A Twist 2 4x2 What if Sam saw Jessica, Maybe A/U For Sam/Ruby


**A Twist 2 4x2 What if Sam saw Jessica, Maybe A/U For Sam/Ruby **

**Why Sam **

Sam, Dean and Bobby were in the library trying to do the counter-spell to put all the spirits back to rest Sam and Dean stood on either side of Bobby and were shooting at anything that moved when suddenly everything stopped all was silent then Mag stood in the door way

"You know Sam I thought you know, I thought you understood what is was like, I thought I died for something looks like I was wrong, what your doing isn't right" said Mag

"Yes well forgive me for not caring what you think" said Sam

"Oh you might not care what I think but someone else doesn't like it either and I know you care what they think" said Mag as she looked to her side a young women with long blond hair in a blue nightgown appeared

"Why Sam, why would you do this" she asked

"Jess" whispered Sam

"Yeah it's me what a few year without me and a few months with her and you forget what I look like" asked Jess

"Forget you never no matter what I can't forget even thought I want to" said Sam

"What your doing isn't right my Sam would never do this what happened to you" said Jess

"Your Sam wouldn't do this but he's gone your Sam is Dead" said Sam

"No he's not he's still in there somewhere this girl this demon she's just trying to hide him but he'll come back" said Jess

"Wait, Wait hold up what girl, what Demon, what are you talking about" asked Dean

"Oh no don't tell me you haven't told big Brother Dean what you've been doing bad boy Sammy what ever shall we do with you" mocked Mag

"Well I don't know about me but you can go to hell" Sam sneered

"Oh so quite to send me to hell Sammy but what about your little Girlfriend why is she still here and not in hell herself" asked Mag

"Shut up" yelled Sam

"Oh Sammy baby did we hit a nerve" Cooed Jess

"Jess I love you but if you don't knock it off I will shoot you" said Sam

"You don't love me my Sam's in there and he loves me but not you my Sam would know better my Sam is in there somewhere your not him your not my Sam but he'll be back" said Jess and before anyone could say anything to her the front door slammed opened

And a short Women with long brown hair stood in the door way

"Well you got one thing in there right Barbie he definitely isn't yours anymore he's mine and if you don't like it then to bad hit the rode sister" said the Women

"Oh is this her oh that's funny I could have beat you as a human" Laughed Jess as she looked over at Sam

"Well Ruby is it we'll just see about this" said Jess

"Bring it on Barbie let's see what you got" yelled Ruby

"Ruby stop it's not worth it" said Sam as he moved from his spot by Bobby to go to Ruby

"But Sam I want to show her what I can do" pouted Ruby

"To let her see that I am for you" she added

"Ruby it's doesn't matter she's dead she's in my past nothing I could do would bring her back and even if I could she's right I am not her Sam anymore and I can't be him I am yours and that's it just let Bobby send her back" said Sam

"Okay Baby send her back" said Ruby

"Do it Bobby" yelled Sam as Bobby who was quietly doing the spell put it in the fire and Jess and Mag disappeared in a blue light

"What are you doing here I thought you were freaked out" Sam asked wile turning to look at Ruby

"I am but I know you needed me and that even if I was scared I had to come and be with you" said Ruby as she put her arm's around Sam and his arm's came up around her

"Wow you put me before you that's big for you Ruby I feel honored" Sam joked

"If that's the way your going to thank me then I am just going to go" Ruby pouted as she started to move from him

"Okay I am sorry thank you for the help" said Sam as he pulled her more into him to kiss her

"And" asked Ruby

"And you're the best" said Sam as he kissed her again

"And" asked Ruby again

"And I love you" asked Sam

"That's better" said Ruby as she kissed him this time

"And I love you two" she added

"Of course you do after all I am the boy king what's not to love" said Sam jokily

"You are so full of yourself Winchester and that's not why I love you" said Ruby

"Oh really then why" asked Sam

"Just because your you" said Ruby as she kissed him again

Wile Sam and Ruby were having there talk Bobby and Dean were just watching them

"Alright what the hell is going on here Sam please tell me your joking or I am going to be sick" said Dean

"Joking about what" asked Sam as he moved so that only one arm was around Ruby

"About this and I thought you said Ruby was in hell" said Dean

"He lied" said Ruby

"You know what I wasn't asking you" snapped Dean

"Hold up your Ruby" asked Bobby

"Yep" she said

"So dose that mean that you were Ruby when we came to see Sam" asked Bobby

"That's right" said Ruby

"Wait you were that girl in his room that day" asked Dean

"Ding. Ding we have a winner give the man a prize Sam" said Ruby

"So that bra on the bed was hers" asked Dean

"He saw my bra" asked Ruby as she looked over at Sam

"I didn't know it was on the bed until he said something what did you want me to do" said/ asked Sam

"Not let him see it" said Ruby

"Hay if I had a choice he wouldn't have you think I wanted my brother to see my girlfriends bra" asked Sam

"You think I wanted to see it" asked Dean

"Well from the way you were looking at me when you first saw me I'd say yes" said Ruby

"That's when I thought you were a person" said Dean

"She is a person thank you very much" said Sam

"Alright children let's stop this now I should be going anyways" said Ruby

"Where are you going" asked Sam

"I have some things to look into okay" said Ruby wile giving Sam a pointed look

"Oh okay well be careful" said Sam

"I'll be fine if anyone gives me any trouble I'll tell them you'll kill then happy" said Ruby

"Better" said Sam

"Bye Sammy love you, Dean, Bobby nice seeing you again" said Ruby

"Bye Ruby love you two" said Sam as she left just as fast as she came

"That's sick" said Dean

"Oh shut up" said Sam

"We are talking about this" said Dean

"No were not" said Sam

"Yes we are" said Dean

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Will you two chuckle heads knock it off" said Bobby

"Or I'll shoot you both" he added

**A/N Sorry bad ending couldn't think of anything and I didn't mean to make Jess seem so bad that's' just how she came out but I do Love Jess besides Ruby she is the only other girl I like with Sam so sorry to anyone that Likes Jess **


End file.
